Not Nipping Your Nose
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: M. Smutty smut. BlackIce. Pitch x Jack. Possibility of a sequel is left open to the reader. (If you decide to, let me know. I'd enjoy that...)


**Not Nipping Your Nose- **

**A Jack Pitch (BlackIce) Smut story. Don't like it, don't read. You have been warned…**

"On your knees, Frost," Pitch commanded, forcefully shoving Jack down to the cold, grey floor. If the two weren't naked, it may have been a threat. _May_ being the key word in the situation.

Pouting up at him, Jack whimpered, "You don't have to be so rough with me… We haven't even gotten to the good stuff…" His big blue eyes shimmered up at Pitch with what _would_ have been innocence if it weren't clouded with lust.

"I'll be as rough as I want whenever I want to," the taller grey skinned man snarled sensually. The sound made Jack shiver in delight as heat quickly pooled in his stomach.

Shoving his length into Jack's face, Pitch commanded sternly, "Suck." Jack pouted at being ordered around, but he smirked at the massive dick in his face. This was where he could shine; the pleasure would be all Pitch's so if he moaned, it was all on him.

Leveling his mouth with the tip, Jack kissed gently before dipping under the length and running his tongue up from halfway down the shaft and back to the head. He repeated this action three times, going lower and lower down toward the base each time, making sure to lap at the slit each time he reached the top.

He went further down, his tongue dancing over Pitch's balls. He wrapped the pink muscle around each separately, squeezing a little, causing Pitch to hiss.

Smiling and taking both into his mouth, Jack spread his lips over the two twins, and sucked. His tongue waited in the back of his mouth until he felt it was time. Pulling lightly with his mouth, Jack slowly let his tongue slide to the back of his teeth before it lapped at the sensitive, tender flesh. He rolled his tongue over the twins again and again, coating them in a thin layer of saliva, before pulling away and going back to the real dish to feast on.

Smiling at Pitch's dick, Jack kissed it again before lipping the tip. No tongue, no teeth, just his lips flapping over the top and wrapping around it- picture a horse eating a carrot, just….a lot hotter…

Smirking at the noises of frustration from Pitch, Jack teased him a little more. His tongue gliding back and forth over the slit at the tip, back and forth, gently and slowly. Pitch growled in disappointment, trying to shove Jack down his length, but Jack pulled his head back when he did.

"If you want it at all, let me do this my way," he said with a sensual purr, licking the head again teasingly. Pitch scowled at him, but released his snowy locks and let the forever teen continue.

Pushing his mouth over the tip, Jack sucked tenderly on the head and just the head. He licked the underside, then repeatedly flicked it with his tongue. Over and over- repetitive tonguing. Pitch growled in pleasure; it was an odd feeling, but a pleasant one at that.

Jack took this tongue flicking to the slit and got a moan out of Pitch. Smirking, he pushed his lips further down and tightened his jaw, then loosened it, sucking and relaxing- imitating a muscle clenching around him. Pitch groaned in need, and Jack smirked inwardly.

Finally sliding his head all the way down the shaft, Jack ran his tongue all over it- slobbering like a dog. He tightened his jaw again, pulling in the sides of his mouth around Pitch as he continued licking. Pitched moaned softly as Jack began pulling his head back up, delicately dragging his teeth back up to the top over the sensitive flesh.

His hands went to Pitch's length now, pressing his fingertips down on the firm member. He moved the digits in circles over the skin, applying pressure every now and then to tease. Pitch shivered with desire as jack continued licking his head and his fingers kept stroking in their uniquely pleasurable way.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he asked, holding back a moan as Jack's hands wrapped tightly around him. A muffled moan was all the response he got- Jack began bobbing his head up and down, only to the top of his hands, but it was good enough. Jack knew how to use that tongue of his.

A whimper of pleasure escaped Pitch as Jack's hands slid up and down in opposite directions with his head. The differing frictions were dizzying- "Unngh," he groaned as Jack twisted his hands around as they moved up and down.

Now Jack dropped his hands from his shaft and brought them to his balls, tickling them gently, rolling them in his palm, and he began bobbing his head up and down faster. He allowed Pitch's length into his throat, suppressing his gag reflex as he continued tightening and loosening his jaw, sucking happily as Pitch began bucking his hips into Jack's mouth.

Once all eleven inches were in, Jack forced the gag reflex. The convulsions around his hypersensitive appendage caused Pitch to choke out moan after moan. He fought this desperately- but Jack knew exactly what he was doing. He had been saving this. Jack bobbed his head faster. Faster. Faster.

"Oooaahh, Jack…" Pitch wailed, his hips meeting Jack's lips with each movement. So hot- so wet. It was maddening.

Jack dragged his teeth over the shaft every time he pulled his head back, and when he pushed forward he purposely gagged around Pitch while tightening his jaw. When he pulled away, he double-tongued Pitch's tip expertly. If you don't know what that is, you should really look up trumpet double tonguing- let's just say it's really really fast. And really, really aggressive.

Finally Pitch could resist no longer. He gripped Jack's snow white hair and shoved him down. Forcibly suffocating him with each thrust. Again, again. A few more violent, forceful thrusts and Pitch spilled himself in Jack's eager mouth. Releasing his head and falling back in content, Pitch hissed with pleasure, grinning as Jack swallowed his essence.

"You enjoy that, Frost," he said between spent pants, "That's the last of it you'll be getting in your mouth…"

Smirking, Jack leaned over Pitch and asked, "And where will I be getting it instead?"

**If you wants to make a sequel to this, you do it. I'm finishing it there. Jack sucks Pitch off. The End… Or is it? Up to you. And your dirty mind.**


End file.
